Empty Troop Listing
Use the following code when entering new troops into the Troop List. Remember to slot this into the list in alphabetical order! |- style="font-size: 90%;text-align:center; background-color:#FFFFFF;" | || Name|| data-sort-value="Kingdom0" | Kingdom|| data-sort-value="0Rarity" | Rarity|| Type|| data-sort-value="000ColorName" | || Trait1|| Trait2|| Trait3 | Guide Just copy the "Code" above and I will now cover each individual segment of this bit of code. Style The only thing you need to worry about here is the background color, which will be determined by the troop's rarity. Replace #FFFFFF (The Hexidecimal code for white) with one of the following. Common: #F2F2F2 Rare: #CEF6CE Ultra Rare: #A9D0F5 Epic: #BCA9F5 Legendary: #F5DA81 Mythic: #CEF6F5 File The next section will add the troop's image to the list. Just replace "troop_name.png" with the name of the file you wish to use to represent the troop. Where it says link=Name, replace "Name" with the name of the troop. Leave the rest ("|frameless|50x50px") Alone. Name Enter the name of the troop. This will cause the list to display the troop's name. First data-sort-value This one is a bit confusing. You want to replace the value "Kingdom0", with the name of the troop's kingdom, followed by a number representing their rarity. (1 = Common, 2 = Rare, 3 = Ultra-Rare, 4 = Epic, 5 = Legendary, 6 = Mythic) You should use apostrophes and spaces, where applicable, in this section, but do not put a space between the name and the number! For example, the Griffon Knight is a rare troop hailing from Sword's Edge. So their entry would listed as: data-sort-value="Sword's Edge2" Kingdom Just enter the name of the troop's kingdom here. Apostrophes and spaces included. This will turn the troop's kingdom entry into a link to their kingdom's page. Second data-sort-value This section is easier than the last data-sort-value. Just enter one of the following to represent the troop's rarity. 1Common 2Rare 3Ultra Rare 4Epic 5Legendary 6Mythic Rarity Enter the rarity of the troop here. This will cause the list to display how rare the troop is. Type Enter the troop's type. Some troops have two types. In this instance, order the types alphabetically and add the second troop type after the first in square brackets, separating them with a space. For example. The Fire Lizard is an Elemental as well as a Beast, so their entry is listed as: Beast Elemental '' Third date-sort-value This is where it gets super complicated. The value here is a three digit number, followed by the troop's first color, followed by the troop's second color, followed by the troop's name. The three digit number is determined by the troop's color. The first two numbers are for the colors, and the third number will determine whether the colors are in reverse on the troop card itself. The lower number should always go before the higher number (Except when the second number is 0, as shown in the example) and the order the numbers appear deturmine how the actual name of the colors should be written. 1 = Blue, 2 = Green, 3 = Red, 4 = Yellow, 5 = Purple, 6 = Brown, 0 = None (Used when there is no secondary color). For the 3rd number: 1 means that the colors on the troop are as they appear in the code, while 2 means that the troop's colors are in reverse order. For example: Alastair's colors are Red then Blue. But blue comes before green in the list of colors, so the code will be 132BlueRedAlastair. The 1 represents the blue, the 3 represents the red, and the 2 represents the fact that the blue and red appear in reverse order on the troop's card. the code you use should be one of the following; 100BlueName 200GreenName 300RedName 400YellowName 500PurpleName 600BrownName 121BlueGreenName 122BlueGreenName 131BlueRedName 132BlueRedName 141BlueYellowName 142BlueYellowName 151BluePurpleName 152BluePurpleName 161BlueBrownName 162BlueBrownName 231GreenRedName 232GreenRedName 241GreenYellowName 242GreenYellowName 251GreenPurpleName 252GreenPurpleName 261GreenBrownName 262GreenBrownName 341RedYellowName 342RedYellowName 351RedPurpleName 352RedPurpleName 361RedBrownName 362RedBrownName 451YellowPurpleName 452YellowPurpleName 461YellowBrownName 462YellowBrownName 561PurpleBrownName 562PurpleBrownName Mythic Troops are not implemented yet, just do it like, for example Abynissia: "000BluePurpleYellowAbynissia" If you are still confused, just look up a different troop with exactly the same color as the troop you are editing, and copy their code, but remember to change the name. File Assuming your brain didn't just melt; the next entry is the image used to represent the troop's color. Replace "Gem_Color.png" with "Gem" underscore "First Color" underscore "Second color." Don't worry about entering the second color if the troop only has one color. Unlike the previous section, you should write the first and second colors as they appear on the troop's card. Doing this will just link to a conveniently named image. Leave the rest of the section (centre|thumb|50px]]) alone. Trait1, Trait2, and Trait3 The following sections are for the troop's traits. Enter them in the order they are upgraded in. Traitstone The last section determines what Traitstones are used to upgrade your troop's traits. These are determined by the troop's colors. Replace both instances of the word "Traitstone" with the appropriate word from the following list. '''Blue:' Stoic Green: Stealth Red: Rage Yellow: Summer Purple: Death Brown: Deep Blue/Green: Swamp Blue/Red: Blood Blue/Yellow: Blade Blue/Purple: Spirit Blue/Brown: Shield Green/Red: Beast Green/Yellow: Light Green/Purple: Venom Green/Brown: Forest Red/Yellow: Storm Red/Purple: Dark Red/Brown: Lava Yellow/Purple: Plains Yellow/Brown: Mountain Purple/Brown: Skull For example: The Succubus is is colored red/purple, so her traitstone entry would be At a later date, this entry will link to guides for the best way to grind for each of the relevant colored traitstones. Category:Empty